Rescue me
by Embrace-The-Flame
Summary: She needed to be used. For anything. Just to prove she actualy existed and not just a a pretty waste of air than needed to be protected. He needed to be rescued, from himself more than anything. Will she live up to the challenge, or will it be her that, as always, needed to be saved. Set in Eclipse, and around season 3 of Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Dean's POV

I could really go for some pie. Some good old fashioned American pie. Ohh cherry pie. Yeah some cherry pie. I could already taste the sweet fruit and see that perfect golden crust. Jesus please give me some pie.

" Dean quit thinking about pie and listen. I think I found something. Appearently there has been a string of murders in Seattle. No pattern. Police think its a serial killer.  
" Are you sure that's up our alley? Seattle is a big place Sammy. People are crazy."  
" I'm sure because listen to this. The only thing the victims have in common is that all of them have had their throats ripped out. Sounds like our kind of thing"  
" Think its a vampire?"  
" Dean. There have been over 75 reported killings in the past two weeks. Not to mention missing persons reports, and crime scenes with no body. I don't think it a vampire. I think we're dealing with a nest. "  
" Well what are we waiting for Sammy boy. Lets go."  
" Dean how many times do I have to tell you. It's Sam. I haven't been Sammy since the third grade."  
" What ever Sammy."  
" You're such a jerk."  
"Bit h."  
We left an hour later. Pie followed ten minutes later.

Bella's POV

I looked at his flawless face as he spoke to his with passion and live as he planned for the battle that was looming over the horizon. Alice said it could be anytime in the next week, but they kept changing the date so many time that she could grasp nothing more than images of the field covered in a soft blanket of snow.  
A field that would forever be tainted by the blood of mislead souls, that could be compared to babies. New to this world and not a clue of what's in it. Even though it was my blood they were after I couldn't stand the thought of them being lost in battle. Because that would mean that the people I cherish the most put themselves in danger to keep me, measly Bella Swan, out of danger.  
The thought sent shivers down my spine. The mental image of little pixie like Alice, the girl I come to call my sister, laying broken surround by fresh snow that had fallen to settle over the destruction that had come to the land.  
Tears welled in my eyes. Edward immediately came to my side. Worry chiseled into the stone perfection of his face. I shook my head.  
" I can't let you and your family do this for me." More tears streaked my face.  
" Love, we want to do this for you. Don't you see just how much you are worth?" This made me even more depressed. The fact that he actually thought I was worth risking his life for. Silly vampire. Humans are for dinner. Not soul mates of painfully out-of-my-league, attractive seventeen year old, god like creatures. Would he ever learn. But I tried to smile for his sake, though I know it came out as a grimace. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in frustration.  
" Bella, love. We're going to protect you no matter the cost," he lightly grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes, because you are worth it."  
No Edward, I thought. I'm not. But I'm going to make myself worth it. What better way than to fight this battle myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Rescue Me  
Bella's POV  
Alice finally had a date. Yhree days from now my family would meet what would more than likely be their final death. Three days from now, I would probably be the reason the people I love died. So thats means I had three days to somehow find a way for me to take down a small army of bloodthirsty newborn vampires. The only thing is that is almost impossible. I haut needed something. Anything would benefit me at this point.  
" I know you're planning something Bella." The smooth voice of the second eldest vampire in the Cullen family broke my thought train rails. I knew you would eventually pick up on my intentions. After all, Jasper was quite sensitive to emotions. It was his power after all.  
" Bella, when I told you my story, I was hoping to completely throw you off this equality trip your having. I should have known that attempting to scare you would completely back fire. I just want you to know that I won't tell Edward that you're trying to do something. But I just hope I won't regret it. Please don't get yourself killed. Despite how much you tempt my darker side, the man I try to be does care for you as much as any other vampire in this family."  
" Edward can read minds, how are you going to hide this from him?"  
"Bella. Please do not underestimate me. I believe that doing that very same thing has caused the demise of many other people. But that was a different time. Just... Trust me." I would. Simply because at this point I had no other option.

Dean POV  
I didn't know if I should find it depressing that stepping into the shady motel room was comforting. After a ten hour drive and about 5 pieces of pie, I was ready for nothing more than to take a shower and sleep. I did just that.

The next morning me Sammy woke me up with donuts and black coffee. I knew he was good for something.

About an hour later we finally got a start on the case. We found nothing more than a couple gory crime scene photos, and a map pin pointing the only 6 abandoned warehouses in the city.  
I looked at my younger brother then at the map, " Lets head out."  
We each packed our weapons of choice, favoring the sharp ones covered in our very own special sauce. Dead Mans Blood. Anything else would just be extra weight.  
" Dean, are you sure we should head out now? It's getting late and were still not sure on just how big this nest could be. Hel, were not even sure where it's even at. We could be walking into a death trap."  
" Ol' McDonald had a farm. On this farm he had a chicken. This chickens name was Sammy, and he went bock bock."  
" You're such a jerk, Dean."  
" Yeah yeah. Whatever bit h."

* * *

Hey guys. I know this is short but not people reviewed. I just put this here because I don't know really. Maybe more words will give it more attention. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, this is not a chapter but its really important. I was looking back at my chapters and realized a lot of grammar errors. I just wanted to let everybody know I'm writing this on my IPhone 4 on my note pad. When I get a computer I will fix them but please just bear with me because I really like this story.


End file.
